Mommy Soul Reaper Daddy Soul Reaper baby Soul
by Shunkaida ByaSaJu Yukish
Summary: When she is told she can stay on earth with Ichigo they are both overhwlmed and the night's events have unexpected concirquences.


Hey guys! I'm Yukish and this is my first Bleach fanfiction and to be honest I don't think I'm overly talented. I prefer to write Yaoi but I've only seen 13 episodes of Bleach so I got this idea from what I've heard from my first boyfriend who has seen all the episodes.

To introduce myself formally I am the first person to attempt writing a Yaoi Fruits Basket and Loveless crossover.

My only other friend on this website is DeeDee who wrote a Yaoi for Tactics.

Gomen for rambling but this only took me a whole Saturday to write so I'm pretty psyched. Please R&R!

Mommy Soul Reaper + Daddy Soul Reaper = baby Soul Reapers

The Soul society had allowed Rukia to remain in her position on earth since she did such a great job protecting Japan with only Ichigo as her helper.

Both were so overjoyed at the news that she could stay they had kissed each other at the same time! Not only that but they had done the one thing they had longed for the most with unexpected outcomes. She had found out two days ago when she had awoken in Ichigo's cupboard feeling sick to her stomache. Ichigo was 16 making her look much younger than she actually was. _I'll tell him when he wakes up _she thought taking a shower.

Done, she walked back into his room to see if he was awake yet. He was. His head snapped up when she knocked softly on the door. She smiled gently at him. He was fully dressed in his school uniform his bright orange hair sticking out in random directions as usual. _I should be really careful not to startle him _she thought and sat on the bed next to him taking his larger hands into her much smaller ones and looked into his eyes. ``Ichigo,'' she started feeling slightly nervous ``remember the night I was told I could stay?'' he nodded ``well, I'm sorry Ichigo. I'm pregnant''. He gaped at her. His hand wrapped into a fist and she flinched when he rapped her on the head with it. ``Are you sure you just didn't imagine it?'' He said smirking unconvincingly. She laughed ``no you baka. I'm pregnant with your child.''

It finally sunk in and he hugged her tightly tears of happiness suddenly streamed down his grinning face. She smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lifted her chin with his hand leant in and kissed her softly. He broke the kiss as soon as it started and looking into her blue-purple eyes he said ``I love you Rukia and I hope no misfortune come of you bearing my child'' this made her smile and kiss him.

They leapt apart when Ichigo's baka of a dad burst unexpectedly through the door and saw them sitting there looking sheepish. ``AHA!'' He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the two of them on the bed. ``Just what do the two of you think you are doing all alone in Ichigo's bedroom?'' He dropped his hand and ruffled Ichigo's hair ``it's alright Ichigo.'' He turned to Rukia who was blushing slightly and said ``so, you must be the mysterious Rukia he talks of in his sleep'' the remark landed him a kick which he saw coming and blocked with a lower arm block. ``Awww Ichigo is offended! Why so secretive son? There's no shame in having a short girlfriend.'' His dad stated before being thrown bodily out the door by a now pissed Ichigo.

``For your information dad'' he growled and Rukia winced at the dangerous tone in which he was about to deliver the news. ``Rukia is pregnant with my child and I will not allow you to criticise her in any way!'' One thing was for sure Ichigo's dad was speakless. He got slowly to his feet and just stood there staring at them as if they were alians from another planet or as if he was trying to piece it all together.

``Y-You, w-when?'' He stammered and Ichigo shrugged `about a month ago. Why do you care? What difference does it make to you whether I did it now or waited until I was 20?'' Tears treamed down Ichigo's father's face and he hugged Ichigo to his chest. ``I knew you would be the first to give me a grandchild'' he said chuckling slightly to lighten the mood. He let go of his only son and said ``you two better hurry up or you'll be late for school. Can I have the pleasure of telling your sisters?'' At Ichigo's nod he left the room and hurried downstaire to tell his daughters.

Ichigo sighed and turned back to Rukia ``come on, now that they know you're here we might as well face them and have breakfast'' they held hands; their fingers intwined and walked downstairs.

2 months later

Ichigo's family accepted the news and Ichigo's father even allowed for Rukia to officially move in. They now shared Ichigo's double bed and Rukia was free to roam the house as she pleased now that they were aware that she was staying in their house _unlike before _she thought getting out of the shower and standing naked before the mirror. She was beginning to show now and people comented on how much weight she had gained in so little time _if only they knew _she thought drying herself and pulling on an old pair of Ichigo's pyjamas she had borrowed that were the only baggy clothes she ever wore. The only people who knew of her pregnancy were people she had trusted enough to tell who would not tell others and those who Ichigo had told. All in all barely anyone knew.

She became stressed at school. She hated it when people stared at others and now she was the one being stared at!

3 months later

She was only 5 months pregnant. The last three months had felt like a lifetime. She had to buy a larger school uniform to enable room for her growing belly. Ichigo and his family were very supportive but they didn't understand. She was a Soul Reaper; it was against the rules for her, as a pregnant Soul Reaper to leave her Gigi form. If she did her baby would die. She could no longer keep up with Ichigo when he fought Hollows so she had to stay at the house and worry until he came back with a new injury every so often. She started going to school 2/5 days and knew that soon she would not be able to go altogether if she was to continue hiding her pregnancy from the school.

1 month later

Six months pregnant with her second love's child and Rukia stopped going to school altogether. Ichigo was not too pleased but agreed knowing that it was better this way. He had seen how Rukia was tortured through constant badgering from teachers and students and knew that it was better for her to stop going so as to not put her or the child in danger.

Being woken up in the middle of the night by his girlfriend for an episode of a strange food cravings and a couple of mood swings nothing could dim Ichigo's spirits as Rukia reached 8 months pregnant and hardly left the house so as not to be found out. She was even more beautiful like this. Her short, black hair was silky smooth and luscious. Her skin seemed to glow as she lay beside him in their room.

Then came the night when she woke him up more urgently than she did for food cravings such as ice-cream on toast with honey, chocolate or caramal toppings. She shook his shoulder, hard and he moaned waking up from his dream of them getting married. ``What's wrong Rukia? Are you hungry?'' He asked concerned ``no I'm not hungry Ichigo the baby is coming!'' On the last word she hissed as pain washed over her forcing her to clamp her eyes shut at the pain.

His family owned the clinc next door so preparations were made. Ichigo dressed Rukia in one of the hospital dresses, the ones with the ties at the back. Rukia was trying not to scream at the pain as waves of it washed over her body; the contractions becoming closer and closer together until they were just 30 seconds apart. Ichigo had carried Rukia downstairs and into the clinic where she was laid on a bed and commanded to open her legs which she was not too happy about but it was the way of passage for human babies.

Ichigo held Rukia's hand tightly as she pushed their child into the world. They heard a baby cry and Ichigo let go of her hand as he was passed the perfect bub. Rukia pushed once more as another contraction washed over her. Another baby cry was heard and she finally relaxed when after a couple of minutes the pain in her lowere abdomen was gone.

Ichigo smiled as he passed her the baby that they had not expected. A surprise baby that explained why she had had to eat so much, it was not just to sustain herself and a single child; but to feed three. That was also why her belly had been so large. Rukia was not a very big person to start off with, standing at only 144cm tall and didn't even reach Ichigo's shoulder. The children at least had not been large like they're father had been they were tiny like their exhausted mother.

The twins, a boy and the special surprise bub a girl; were shortly named. Ichigo chose Toboe for the slightly larger orange haired boy and Rukia chose Saki for the black haired girl.

The next afternoon Rukia, Toboe and Saki were discharged and allowed home with a very proud Ichigo. A routine would be soon established and Ichigo knew as he lay in bed that night that in order to care for his babies and sweet Rukia sound asleep next to him sacrifices would have to be made. He fell asleep knowing all would be well until it was his turn to feed Toboe and Saki during the coming nights.

___________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for reading! No need to go gentle on me just because I'm new and in the 10th grade. Feel free to tell me exactly how it was swear words and all.


End file.
